Twisted
by EgglentinetheBreakfastPrincess
Summary: What if it was Finn who rescued Rapunzel from the tower, and it was him who brought her to see the floating lights? Find out now!
1. Meeting her

**Finn's POV**

Where are we? The last thing I remember was fighting Ice King. Speaking of him, where as he gone?

I stood up and took a good look around.

"Whoa," I said. We are DEFINITELY not in Ooo anymore. I saw Jake stand up too, and he gasped in amazement.

"Dude, where are we?"

I shrugged. This place seems odd… And then suddenly we heard leaves rustle. We glanced at a batch of leaves that formed some sort of gate way. Out went a middle-aged woman, and judging by her look, she was shocked. Maybe it's our weird clothes or the way Jake stands on two legs-Oh no.

"Who are you?"

I stuttered, but Jake, being the immature dog he was, answered with hyper in his voice, "Hey old lady. I'm Jake and this is my bro Finn,"

"I see," she said, somewhat in disbelief.

"Uh… we best-we best be going home…" I said nervously.

"Very well," she answered with suspicion and then left with a last glance at us.

Suddenly, a guy my age bumped into me and the impact hurt a lot, o it made me shout "Ouch! Watch where you're going-"

He seemed to be panicking. Without another word, he ran away and vanished. After that, a group of palace guards approached us.

"You two," a man, who appears to be the captain, points his finger at us harshly, "did you happen to see a man carrying a satchel?"

"We have, I think he went that way..." I answered (Jake was in dog form) and then pointed at the direction the guy went.

"Thank you," he said, "if we will find him we shall send our compliments to you, noble soldier (I think he saw my sword)..."

"Okay," I said as the guards rode away on their horses.

"This place is weird," Jake said once we were out of earshot.

I tried to lean on the batch of leaves (forgetting they were, you know, leaves and not a stone wall) and then fell backwards into a cave-like corridor.

"Whoa," Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, man." I said, "look at that tower!"

"Do you think the Ice King is in there with a princess?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Let's go see,"

So I used my sword to climb up because Jake here is too tired and he said he'd rather wait down there and go if there's an emergency.

After reaching the high window (which was the only entrance), I panted for breath and held on to the pane. Using my sword, I pulled myself up and collapsed into the floor.

"Hello?"

Then I felt a frying pan hit me at the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

I squealed and hid behind a rolling mannequin. A man just climbed up my window!

"What do you think, Pascal?" I asked.

Pascal pointed at the painting of a man with fangs that mother drew and using my frying pan, I slightly pushed his lip up, just to show a couple of teeth. He doesn't appear to have fangs at all.

Pascal's eyes widened.

Suddenly, he seemed to be recovered already and he opened one little squinty eye at me. Panicking, I hit him hard with my frying pan again.

I chose to hide him in my closet. After several attempts, I finally got him inside.

"Okay, I have a person in my closet... I have a person in my closet!" I shrieked.

"Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother? Well, say that to my frying pan!" I swung the pan around and hit my head (thankfully not so hard, but it hurt). "Ow,"

* * *

**That is the first chapter. I'm going to replace Flynn with Finn and Maximus with Jake so it all fits. Remember, the faster you review, the faster I update! ;)**


	2. Convincing me

**And I'm back!****  
**

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV  
**

I am going to do this. I am going to prove once and for all that I was worthy to get out and finally see the floating lights.

Soon enough, mother was at the bottom of the tower calling. I quickly hid his sword and backpack in a pot nearby and went to heave (**A/N: That sounds cooler**) her up.

"One moment mother," I said as I hooked my hair up and let it down.

"I have a surprise for you," she said.

"Uh, I do too," I answered back awkwardly as I began pulling my hair up.

"Oooh, I bet my surprise is bigger,"

"I seriously doubt it," I whispered (to mother it's called mumbling).

As soon as I got her up, she said she brought back wild parsnips and she was going to make hazelnut soup.

I started telling her again about the floating lights and when I was going to mention the guy, she shouted at me, and that drove me out of my chance.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FLOATING LIGHTS, RAPUNZEL! YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER! **FOREVER!**"

I flinched. She have never yelled at me before.

"Oh, great, now I'm the bad guy (**A/N: You always were**)," she said as she lumped on a chair nearby. I glanced at the closet, then at the pot, and then said sadly and slowly, "All I was gonna say Mother is, I know what I want for my birthday..."

I then told her I wanted new paint. She would have to go on a three day journey to get the shells that it's made of. That gives me plenty of time to, once he wakes up, ask the guy to take me, and return me home safely. She reluctantly agreed, and she left.

Once I was out of earshot, I turned to the closet and opened it.  
The guy dropped down seconds later, strands of his blonde hair sticking out of his weird shaped hat. (**A/N: Finn is so cute without his hat!**) I tried to tie him up to the chair using my hair, and moved him into the light so that I could interrogate him. For all I knew, he could be wanting my hair. Pascal then tried waking him up. Soon he put his tongue in his ear, and that freaked him out enough to wake up.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

Uh...? Where am I...? Why do I feel something cold and wet n my ear...? Ah! That lizard just put his tongue inside my ear! Ew!

"Huh?"

Then I came to realization that I was tied into a chair with... hair? I followed (with my eyes) the trail of long, golden hair just like mine, and my eyes stopped when it ended near a black figure. I tried to struggle.

"Struggling... Struggling is pointless," a girl's voice shakily said.

"?"

"I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you," she continued.

Then I saw her emerge from the dark and noticed how pretty she was. But I keep in mind that maybe even if she looked harmless, she maybe an enemy. And yet, maybe she thought _I _was the enemy.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?"

"What?"

"Who are you, and how. did. you. find. me?" she repeated, frowning slightly, "And what do you want to do with my hair? To cut it?"

"No,"

"Sell it?"

"Nope."

"Well, then, at least tell me your name and I will probably..." she said, grasping her pan tight, "spare. you."

"I'm..." I answered, hesitating for a moment, "...I'm Finn the Hero (it will be useless to say human) from the Land of Ooo..."

"From what?"

"Why would I want your hair anyway?"

"Wait... you don't want my hair?"

"Why on earth would I want your hair? I have my own blonde hair and I don't have my dog to ave from a witch and the only thing I want to do with yours now is too GET OUT OF IT. LITERALLY,"

"Hmmm... How do I know you're not lying?"

"Look," I began, "I was just transported to here and I found a tower and climbed it with my sword-" then I realized that my sword was missing. "Where is my sword?"

"I've hidden it, somewhere where you'll never find it,"

I looked around and saw a pot.

"It's in that pot, right?"

-BANG- Great, it just earned me another fly of the pan and I blacked out (again -_-).

* * *

**So will Rapunzel convince Finn to take her to the lanterns? Find out. Review please!**


	3. Our plan

**The blondies are back...**

* * *

******Finn's POV**

****I soon recovered from that frying pan... man, what kind of weird place is this? Then I felt that lizard's tongue... again!

"WILL. YOU. STOP. **THAT?**"

He only grinned. I saw the girl clutching her pan grin, too.**  
**

"Now, it's hidden where you'll never find it,"

"Listen, I just want to go get my stuff and go back home,"

"I'm offering you a deal, _Finn,_" she said, rolling my name before spitting it out, "you will help me go to the kingdom, see the floating lights and return home safely,"

"What floating lights?"

She pulled a curtain down to reveal a beautiful painting where she was sitting on a tree top, dazing above her, watching lanterns fly up into the sky.

"Oh, you mean those lantern thingies,"

She smiled. "Yes, I knew they weren't stars," then turned to me and acted tough (which really didn't work), "okay, Finn the Hero of this Ooo you speak of, do you agree with my deal?"

"Sure,"

Then she jumped down and pulled the chair towards her.

"Just. make. sure. you. don't. back. out. Take my word, Finn," she said harshly, "that you can tear this tower. brick. by. brick. But without my help, you will never find your precious sword. _**ever**._"

I looked at her with puzzlement.

"I. never. break. a promise."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I will make it up to you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Escape At war with yourself

**Hey guys, I'm back! Seriously, I've been wanting to do this forever! And don't forget, Finn is about 20 in here, but is still immature like Jake. Haha. It'll be awkward if he was all 14 or 15. Lol. Okay, enough ranting, read on!**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "But to tell you the truth I don't know the way to the kingdom, so don't blame me if we get lost. Perhaps my brother Jake can sniff it out,"

"Who's Jake?" she asked.

Suddenly, Jake's head could be seen out of the window (probably stretched himself) and Rapunzel gave a freakish squeak, jumped behind another chair, and dropped mine. And. it. hurt. A lot.

"Hey bro!" he greeeted.

"Sehriousbly Jabke," I muttered while my head is being squashed by the floor.

"Sorry," Rapunzel blushed and got my chair up, then she was clutching her pan again. "I warn you, I'm armed!"

"Sheesh," Jake said, "you can't take me out with a frying pan,"

-SMACK- And with one bow, Mr. I-am-perfect was knocked out. Oh bother to warn him.

"He's my brother," I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," the blondie apologized, "he was scary,"

"Fine," I said as usual, "now can you get me untied,"

"Okay,"

* * *

A loud snort told me that Jake was awake.

"Are you ready blondie?" I asked.

"Rapunzel."

"Fine,"

I climbed down with Jake's help.

"Dude, who's she?"

"Didn't you hear? Her name's Rapuzel,"

"Whats up with the old lady?"

* * *

**Jake's POV**

**(A/N: I think you might be wondering what Jake did while Finn was up the tower)**

What's taking Finny so long? I thought he might as well hurry up. Maybe Ice King's beating him up... Nah, he's 20. He's better than that... Ohhh, berries...

"Yum," I said as I munched up the berries.

Then I heard the leaves rustle. I hid behind a bolder as the ol' lady entered the hidden area. She was carrying a basket full of parsnips. Sneakily, I stretched my hand and got a few. I smelled it. Nice.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Who's Rapinnie? Rapunzel, I mean. Hmmm... Maybe she's with Ice King.

At once fell log, blonde hair similar to Finn's. She stepped-literally _stepped_-on the hair and was being pulld up. An awkward scene if you ask me.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

_**We got Jake's part covered. Let's go back.**_

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

I am going to do this. Breathe in.

"_Look at the world so close, I'm halfway through it_

_Look at it all so big, do I even dare?_

_Look at me, there at last!_

_I just have to do it._

_Should I...? No?_

_Here I go!"_

Using my hair, I slid down to the bottom of the tower. This. is. so. great! Then I stopped into a halt before my feet could touch the ground. Slowly, I lowered my feet and felt the soft grass. Then I collapsed on top of the ground. This is fun.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dremed they'd be!"_

I rolled over and saw a dandelion flower, the wind spreading its parachute-like seeds. I stood up and made an attepmt to chase it.

_"Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me..."_

Then I felt something cold under my feet. Water! And it's cool!

_"For like the first time ever, I'm completely free..."_

I ran all the way out of that cage I was imprisoned in.

_"I could go running  
_

_And racing  
_

_And dancing  
_

_And chasing  
_

_And leaping  
_

_And bounding  
_

_Hair flying  
_

_Heart pounding  
_

_And splashing  
_

_And reeling..._

_And finally feeling..."_

I was out. I twirled in happiness as I sang the last line of my song.

_"... Now that's when my life **BEGINS**!"_

* * *

**Finn's POV**

**(A/N: A few minutes earlier)**

Rapunzel seemed like she really was locked up in that tower all her life. She seemed... Lonely... Like she was kept apart from the world. I stood close and watched as she ran and leaped around. She looks so free.

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

**(A/N: The following part is one of my favorite parts of the movie. Chao~)**

"I can't believe I did this!" I said, and realizing what it meant, I added, "I can't believe I did this! Mother will be sooo furious!"

"_It's okay, as long as she doesn't know, it's not gonna kill her, right?_

_Oh my gosh, this is going to kill her!"_

_"This is so fun!_

_I am a horrible daughter; I'm going back."_

_"I am never going back!_

_I am a despicable human being."_

_"Woo hoo, best day ever!"_

And I ended up crying with my back leaning on a large boulder.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

She really is locked up in that tower all the time. I watched her as she fought war at herself, telling things like she was going back, then taking it back. She is so... confusing.

"Rapunzel," Jake and I both said in unison. He glanced at me, motioning for me to continue.

"What?" she asked, her head burried under her arms, crying.

"I can't help but notice that you're a little at war with yourself there,"

* * *

**LOL. That was fun to write, all that at war with yourself things/lines. R&R please! :)**


End file.
